ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Futuraemon
Futuraemon is an Japanese-Korean crossover comedy drama science-fiction animated television series created by Matt Groening and Fujiko Pro produced by Rough Draft Studios, The Curiousity Company, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, and 20th Century Fox based on Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7) that mainly focuses the adventures of Nobita/Noby, Fry, Shizuka/Sue, Leela, Bender while Doraemon is less focused on here. Synopsis Japanese cast Korean cast English cast Mandarin cast Cantonese cast Summary *When Nobita/Noby wakes up suddenly, he and Shizuka/Sue meet a delivery boy named Philip J. Fry, a robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez, and a scientist named Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. In the 31st Century New New York, Nobita/Noby wants to have a better life than the 21st Century Tokyo. Characters Main *Philip J. Fry - (born August 9, 1974) (height: 5'10") (weight: 180 lbs) *Turanga Leela - (born January 19, 2975) (height: 5'11") (weight: 130 lbs) *Bender Bending Rodriguez (born 2996) *Nobita Nobi / Noby Nobi - (born August 7, 1997) (height: 4'7.1") *Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris - (born October 10, 1997) (height: 4'7.5") *Takeshi Gouda / Big G (born June 15, 1997) *Suneo Honekawa / Sneech (born February 9, 1997) *Hidetoshi Dekisugi / Ace Goody (born April 15, 1997) *Tamako Nobi / Tammy Nobi (born 1975) (height: 5'10") (weight: 119 lbs) *Nobisuke Nobi / Toby Nobi (born 1971) (height: 5'7") (weight: 182 lbs) *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth (born April 9, 2841) (height: 5'5") (weight: 170 lbs) *Hermes Conrad (born 2959) (height: 5'6") *Dr. John A. Zoidberg (born May 5) (height: 5'8") *Amy Wong (born August 4, 2980) (height: 5'6") Supporting *Doraemon *Jaiko / Little G *Sensei / Mr. S *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Mom *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Cubert Farnsworth *Nibbler *Scruffy *Sal *Petunia *Hattie McDoogal *Richard Nixon's head *Turanga Munda *Turanga Morris *Leo Wong *Inez Wong Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch *Billy West *Cassandra Morris *Katey Sagal *John DiMaggio *Tress MacNeille *Maurice LaMarche *Brian Beacock *Kaiji Tang *Mari Devon *Tony Oliver *Phil LaMarr *Lauren Tom *Mona Marshall *Spike Spencer *Minae Noji *Keith Silverstein *David Herman *Frank Welker Episodes Season 1 *Nobita in the 31st Century *Shizuka and Nobita, the new roomates *Ship Princess Shizuka *Titanic 3007 *The Nobi-Farnsworth Parabox *Friends *Shizuka and Nobita's Love Proposal *Anthology of Interest III *The Futuraemon Birthday Special *Nobita and Fry's Big Game TBA Season 2 *Futuraemon Rebirth *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone *The Power of Ten *The Flying Toyota Hybrid *Nobita and the Revolting Mutants *Benderaemon *Naturaemon TBA Music Japanese Version Opening *Every Time (by SHINee) *1000 nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... (by SHINee) *Blue Jeans (by Girls' Generation) *Get the Treasure (by SHINee) *From Now On (by SHINee) Ending *I'm With You (by SHINee) *Not Alone (by Girls' Generation) *Keeping Love Again (by SHINee) *Diamond Sky (by SHINee) *Himawari no Yakusoku (by Motohiro Hata) Korean and English Version Opening *Futuraemon Opening Title (by Eric P. Sherman and Lee Soo-man) Ending *Shinin' (by Jonghyun) *Just for a Day (by Jonghyun) Trivia *'Morals:' **Futuraemon shall never die!!! *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone also known as Noby and the Philosopher's Stone is a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Nobita/Noby was born the same month, August as Fry. *Tammy isn't as stubborn and strict as she was in the original Doraemon but she and the Professor can sometimes scold Nobita/Noby, Bender, and Fry or being lazy and immature. *Just like Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7), it will use the both sound effects at the same time. *Nobita/Noby is the adoptive brother of Fry and the uncle of Professor Farnsworth. *Nobita/Noby is often lazy and immature just like Fry, unlike Fry, he sometimes cries a lot. *Slurm is Nobita/Noby's favorite drink because he and Fry acutally like it. *In Futuraemon, there will also be more new characters. *The pilot and first episode of Futuraemon takes place in December 30, 3006 when Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Tammy, and Toby wake up in the future, immigrate to New New York, and then on August 7, 3007, Noby is officially 10 years old. *New New York will also be updated with Panasonic, Toyota, Glico, Hyundai, Samsung, Dell, Acer, HSBC, Gasso buildings with Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German billboard signs which makes it a commercial centre. *In the 21st Century, Nobita/Noby officially gets married to Shizuka/Sue on October 24, 2021 but the in year 3007, they both get married on October 24, 3021, 14 years later. *In the series, smoking is mildly seen. However, there are some adult jokes, violence, and langauge. *Nobita/Noby and Fry share the same relationship just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. *It will have both Doraemon and Futurama characters combined in one universe. The difference is the Doraemon humans have 5 fingers and the Futurama characters have 4 fingers. *The first episode will be dedicated in memory of Jonghyun who died on December 18, 2017. Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Doraemon Category:Futurama Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14